Wow
by Bookworm since birth
Summary: Just a one shot between Reid and OC. Lemon. Youv'e been warned. Don't like, Don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant blah, blah, blah, I do own Leslie.**

Reid was always known as a player. He had different girl every night and he liked it like that. But these past few days his thoughts kept coming back to one girl in particular, Leslie Maines. Reid didn't know what was so special about her. She was really hot but Reid knew a lot of hot girls and that wasn't it. The sex with her was amazing. Maybe that was it. Reid had been getting bored this past month or so. She just happened to bring the excitement back. That was it Reid decided. She really new how to have sex and she was hot. After making this decision Reid left to go find Leslie. He wanted to see if her …"Charm"… per say, would work again.

Leslie Maines was a typical teenage hottie. She was stunningly beautiful with chopped blond and pink hair that fell a little above her shoulders. She was making the standard B's with her only A in art and C in math. She went to parties, got semi drunk and occasionally went home with a hot guy. She was 1st lieutenant on the Spencer drill team and everyone knew she was a better dancer then the caption, Kira, but Kira's boyfriend Aaron bought off the judges to give her the top spot. Leslie was just walking out of the school after dance practice when she saw a familiar blond figure walking up to her.

"What's up" Said Reid "Nothing" she replied.

"You busy"

"Na, why"

"Wondering if you want a replay of Friday night"

"I thought you only fucked girls once Garwin?"

"Most of the time but I had a lot of fun and want another go"

"Fine, my place or yours"

"Baby Boy wants the room tonight, mind if we use yours Pink."

"Not a problem, but don't call me Pink"

"Why not? I think its cute"

"Whatever Blondie get in the car, I'll drive us over to the dorms"

"Great"

"But Garwin, hands to your self until we get to the room. This car is my baby and I'm not crashing it."

During the short mile long drive Leslie and Reid were both silent. Each of them were thinking about the awesome time they had last Friday and were plotting how to make it even better this time. They finally pulled up in front of the dorm. Reid was never a patient one and decided to have a little go right their. As soon as the car stopped he quickly unbuckled himself and and as soon as Leslie was released from the safety belt pulled her into his lap straddling him.

Reid wrapped his arms around the girl in his lap and attacked her mouth, his tongue demanding entrance as soon as their lips touched. Leslie was all to ready to reply her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her hands latching on to his gloriously soft blond hair. As their lips played for dominance Reid let his hands glide down her back, under her shirt, and back up. Leslie groaned at the feel of his rough gloves on her soft skin.

After a few minuets of this Reid found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. His lips slid down from hers making a trail of kisses and small bites on her jaw and down her neck. When Reid got to the top of her buttoned up shirt he brought his hand from her back to her chest slowly unbuttoning each button and exploring every inch of skin that he uncovered with his lips. When he got down to the bra he slid it down making her breast spill out and he quickly claimed them with his mouth.

While he was exploring her neck and chest, every inch he moved down made her lean back which connected the lower half of their bodies more and more closely. Leslie loved the feel of Reid between her legs. While his mouth was still occupied with her chest Reid moved his gloved hand around her back and grabbed her ass, pulling her even closer to him. Leslie gasped at that unexpected move and tightened her grip on Reid. He chuckled at this and puffed air onto her hard nipples making her gasp again.

Reid was enjoying him self immensely but the car was tiny and he wanted to do more than the car would allow him. He stopped toying with her breast and just put is face in her neck trying to gain enough control to actually get out of the car and walk to her dorm room.

Leslie held on to him for a second and then whispered "inside?". He said "yep" and quickly opened the door and pushed her out. He quickly followed and she locked the door. The looked at each other and quickly set a fast pace into the building up the stairs to room 214.

"Do you have a roommate" Reid asked as they ran up the stairs.

"Nope. I'm shore that makes you ecstatic Blondie" Leslie replies.

Soon they get to her room and Leslie struggles with the key as Reid decides to attack her neck with his lips. Her hands shaking with lust she finally unlocks the door and goes in.

Reid quickly follows almost slamming the door behind him. Leslie slowly backs up smiling. Reid watches her with that famous smirk on his face. Leslie feels the desk behind her stopping her slow retreat. Her smile gets bigger as she hops up and sits on her desk her legs open wide. She beckons him to her with her finger. Reid quickly covers the space between them and pulls her lips back to him. The share a fiery kiss and Leslie scoots closer to the edge of the desk pressing herself flush against the boy who was making her want to explode. Her hands drop to the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off of him, breaking the kiss to allow the shit to get get off.

Instead of reclaiming her lips, Reid quickly starts a trail of kisses down her neck pulling the unbuttoned shirt of her shoulders and with it the lime green lace bra. He contuse the trail down past her breast down her stomach and stops when he runs into the top of her skirt. He takes the material in his hands and tugs it and her panties down her legs and on the floor.Leslie finds the buckle on Reid's pants and they shortly follow her skirt.

Leslie gasps as she suddenly is filled with Reid. When she squezes the legs that are wrapped around him, causing him to go even farther in he lets out a growl and captures her lips in a hot blooded kiss. Their movements began to get more frantic and they new the end would be soon. Leslie gets hers first screaming his name as the orgasm rips through her body. Feeling her tight core convulse around him Reid gives three more hard almost brutal thrust and then stops holding on to her whispering her name into her neck.

Leslie and Reid held on to eachother trying to regain their breath. Leslie picks her head up and stairs into Reids percingblue eyes. "Wow" was all she couldsay. "Wow" was all he could reply.

* * *

**The end.**

**Tell me what u think.**

**Please review, it will make me happy.**


End file.
